The present invention relates generally to electronic ordering systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for ordering cards (e.g., presentation instruments) in bulk.
Presentation instruments, such as credit cards and the like, have become ubiquitous as devices to settle purchase transactions. Individuals usually apply for or request cards for themselves, one at a time. Other entities, such as banks or employers, often have a need to obtain many cards simultaneously. Sometimes, especially around the holiday season, individuals may experience the need to obtain several cards, such as gift cards, contemporaneously. The demand for some entities to obtain several cards contemporaneously has created a need for better card ordering systems.